Roller type chains are used in various motorized and non-motorized mechanical applications for transmitting power from one shaft to another via sprockets and the roller type chain. Such chains may be used on stationary mechanical equipment or in vehicles such as automobiles, bicycles, and motorcycles. In many common applications the chain is removable from the sprockets to which it is attached by removal of a master link. The master link includes side plates and pins coupled with a clip to hold the side plates in place on the pins. The pins are secured through opposing chain links to close a chain a chain and complete the connection of the chain to a plurality of sprockets on which it moves. The master link is removed by popping the clip off of the master link pins, which include recesses in the ends thereof on to which the clip is secured. The clip is C-shaped with one open end that is biased to a closed position to be well secured onto one of the master link pin recesses. The clip is typically removed with either pliers or a flat head screwdriver by pushing the open end of the clip off of the pin over which it is secured. As the clip is forced in the direction of its closed end (in a direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the chain,) the clip resiliently opens enough to pop off the pin and allow its removal.
However, this can be a difficult operation as the screwdriver will often slip off of the end of the clip during the attempt or the clip will pop off with a spring loaded force that will cause it to become separated from the chain and potentially lost. The small region in which the screwdriver must be inserted does not add to the ease of clip removal. A slip of the screwdriver can also injure the person attempting clip removal.
Clip removal with pliers is likewise difficult because of the small places for purchase of the plier-jaws. Furthermore, the movement of the chain, especially when not adjacent a sprocket, makes the task more difficult.
Insertion of the master link and clip involves similar difficulties. The closed end of the clip must be placed over the end of one of the pins and then pushed forward such that the open end of the clip is sprung over the other of the pins. This is also done typically with a screwdriver or pliers. Typically, numerous attempts must be made before success.